The present invention relates to utility knives. Utility knifes typically include a handle and a blade. In some utility knives, the blade slides relative to the handle from a retracted position, where the blade is stored inside the handle, to an extended position where the blade extends from the handle. In the extended position, the blade is used to cut a work-piece. In other types of the utility knives, the blade pivots relative to the handle. In both types of utility knifes the blade is typically replaceable.